Typically, users must carry their own bike locks with them when planning on leaving their bike in a public location. Oftentimes, these locks can be large and/or heavy, and may not be easily carried while riding the bike to and from a destination. Additionally, such locks require the use of a key and/or a combination that must be remembered. Solutions for securing bikes using conventional methods are desired.